Of Monsters and Men
by AnonymousXY
Summary: In which Kagami feels lonely and Aomine is afraid of himself. Or in which a smile can cover the deepest loneliness and a scowl the deepest fears. But everything works out in the end. / a bit angst, but lots of fluff and it s so cheesy you might puke from it/ Aokaga


Hey, here is my very much too late story for the AoKaga day (how could I take so long when it´s about my OTP?! shame on me)  
I wanted to write a short one, but it kind of lenghened itself and now it´s pretty long I guess and it´s also pretty stupid, full of bad insults and even worse jokes but they´re my baby and they´re very adorable. It´s probably OOC but hopefully not too much :)

It´s the first time for me writing such a fluffy (and of course a bit angst) like that and english is not my first language so please bear with me!

Have fun reading!

* * *

As long as Kagami could remember he always had felt alone. Sometimes the feeling of guilt was mixed in this loneliness because if he thought about it he wasn´t in fact alone-especially since he had met Tatsuya, began to play basketball and met Kuroko and the guys from Seirin-and he wondered if he was being unfair but he couldn´t shake off that strange emptiness which always seemed to welcome him back as soon as he entered his apartment.

It was easy to cover the loneliness with staying in the company of other people more than necessary or playing basketball outside with different and ever switching people until it got dark but in the end he always ended up alone. The feeling got worse when he once visited Kuroko for dinner and sat down on the table of a small but kind and warm family, listening to them talk about their day and watching Kuroko open up, giving small smiles and laughs. It was nice for the time being because as soon as he was in his own apartment the emptiness of his rooms crashed down on him like thunder and for nearly two hours he had curled up on his couch watching TV even though nothing was on but just the fact that there were sounds, people talking was strangely enough. He had thought back to his dinner with Kurokos family when his phone vibrated and-speak of the devil-Kuroko was at the end, asking if he maybe wanted to come over again and how his family really liked Kagami-kun. It took him a lot not to end up in tears like a fucking crybaby, so he just choked an "Alright, of course and I´m going to sleep now" and hung up. And there was that nagging feeling of guilt again, deep inside his stomach and no matter how hard Kagami pressed down on it, it didn´t go away until the morning after a night of fitful sleep and when the he had looked at him in the mirror tired eyes with dark circles greeted him back, wishing him a nice day-well they should fuck themselves.

When he met Kuroko at school he smiled at him, something he easily learned again after his fall out with Tatsuya back in America after which he just didn´t feel like smiling, trying to chase away the last traces of cold in his body because that wasn´t him. He maybe wasn´t really good at understanding other people-and maybe himself - or catching their emotions but he knew what others expected from him or how they expected him to be-because he never had been something else. And a smile was a nice cover for such a thing as loneliness.

* * *

Fear should be something that someone like Aomine Daiki would rarely encounter, because a huge guy like him shouldn´t be afraid, moreover he should be considered someone who would elicit fear in someone else. Not the other way round. And most people believed that-even himself. With that scowl adorning his face and the attitude with which he encountered other people it was an easy thing to believe and Aomine liked making others believe that, because it would keep people away from him and all the weight that they would carry with them-he didn´t that. He didn´t want anyone to pull him down, especially when he was probably the one who was best at doing that.

The first time Aomine had thought that maybe, just maybe, something was wrong was him was really unspectacular. It was on a day he couldn´t really remember the name of and on a time he couldn't name either, the only thing he knew that it was in the morning before school. When he had stared at himself in the mirror, following the lines and traces of his arm muscles down to huge hands the first thought hadn´t been _man, I´m hot_ like usually or something in that pattern but more of the kind _who the hell am I?_ or maybe even _what_ am I? He had glanced at the abandoned basketball in the corner of his room, something he hadn´t touched for a long time, and then at the framed picture on his wall of the people he had once considered his friends and something in him had screamed that he still wanted to do that but somehow he just couldn´t. What was the point? Basketball had been his life and now… no one was there any more to play or well _worth_ to play, because everyone would just give up and tell him a _monster._ And maybe there was a part in him which believed it because if he didn't do basketball anymore, didn´t do that sport anymore which he had always considered his life… what was left? And as he stared at himself, at those empty hands which couldn´t receive passes anymore and literally hurt every time he just touched the ball he couldn´t find the answer and sometimes he even wondered if he wanted to find it.

Everything was hot, Aomine panted and his skin seemed to burn as he stared ahead and met blazing and fiery red eyes as the clashed and danced around each other. He faked left just to pass the other on the right but it didn´t take long for him too feel the others hot breath in his neck but he was faster, dodging stealing hands and jumped up to slam the ball through the basket making the net tingle.

* * *

"Too slow Bakagami", he grinned-feral and wide and it just got bigger when Kagami scowled and wiped the sweat off with his shirt, giving the blue haired a short teasing view of the others rock hard stomach-something which shouldn´t make him feel so lightheaded as it did-before the skin disappeared under the black muscle shirt the redhead always seem to wear. Aomine wondered how many he had at home.

"Don´t gimme that, I nearly got you there" Kagami grinned, the scowl from before had disappeared into a challenging expression in which Aomine sometimes wished to drown because-fuck-it made him feel so alive it was nearly scary (who was he kidding, it was scary).

"You wish idiot, you´re still far too slow" he retorted while sliding into a defence position when Kagami had grabbed the ball again. "Tch, I´ll show you slow asshole!"

And with that their strange clash began again, fighting to their teeth, both not giving an inch when they met each other on the court and Aomine still couldn´t believe that playing basketball could feel _that_ good and that he was still able to experience that rush and adrenaline. Somehow Kagami had drenched all his grey and dark parts in burning and hot red, headlining them with an arrogant grin and the stubbornness of a five year old kid. Repaying all of Aomines insults with more insults and all of his teasing with shoves and angry shouts, but he also fed him when he didn´t have to and played with him again and again until they both couldn´t stand anymore. But it was strange that even though they did that for already four months (he guessed) he actually didn´t know much about Kagami. Sometimes Tetsu talked about him but nothing serious, just how enormous Kagamis appetite was or how hard he would practice to beat that _arrogant asshole Ahomine_ (Kagamis words, not Aomines and neither Tetsus although that small bastard would probably agree) and those words always left a small unwilled smile-something his cunning ex shadow found immensely amusing-on his lips.

"Oi" he panted, hands propped up on his thighs as looked up at the sky which was already dark and only the street lights lightened the court they played on "let´s stop for today"

"What?" the other sounded as out of breath as he did and if Aomine paid enough attention he could see the legs of the other ace slightly tremble, "I still can go on" The blue haired raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, "sure, sure, come on idiot-we can´t even see where we´re going."

"No way, one more!"

Aomine stretched his back and snorted, "We can play tomorrow, pay more attention to your body. You knees look like they will give in any moment."

A thud was heard and a bit worried Aomine turned around seeing the other on the floor, surprise written all over his face and with a few steps Aomine went over to him crouching in front of the other and sighed. "See? You overworked yourself and now your legs can´t carry you anymore dumbass"

"Don´t call me that and I didn´t fall, I just…" the redhead seemed to search for the right words (or for any words at all, Aomine thought) "wanted to sit down for a moment"

He gave a short laugh at that and shook his head, "of course. Can you stand? Let´s get your stubborn ass home"

"Shut up, of course I can stand"

A bit amused Aomine watched how the other fought with his own legs and the gravity until he had enough and just threw Kagamis arm over his shoulder, ignoring the others protests and pulled him upwards.

"Come on you crazy jumper, no one could jump so high and so often without straining his knees, so you need to pay extra attention to them." He mumbled and inwardly shook his head over himself as he actually tried to comfort the other but on the other hand… he glanced at Kagami who was obviously pouting and not meeting his eyes as he hobbled next to him. He didn´t like to think too deeply into things because he had really bad experiences with that but he was really grateful for him to appear in front of him like that, tagging along with Tetsu and pulling him out of that empty and black apathy.

He would never say that out loud, just like he wouldn´t say how those casual touches made his skin tingle, how he looked forward to their matches like a little kid and how Kagamis smile and grin made his stomach throw up butterflies. The redhead turned him into a sap; Aomine was sitting late at night over his mobile phone grinning in the small light of the display at the short _goodnight_ that was shown there and fell asleep with a small fuzzy and warm feeling inside his chest. It was exhausting.

Kagami would like to deny his mushy knees but as he stumbled alongside with Aomine beneath the flickering lights of the street lamps and the warmness of Aomines body radiated into his and his arm that should probably feel heavy felt so light like it belonged on his shoulders he couldn´t bring himself to care. It was nice, that feeling and Kagami could feel his cheeks redden and he hoped that it was dark enough to cover his blush or Aomine wouldn´t look until it would fade.

To his embarrassment Aomine had insisted on carrying his bag because Kagami _shouldn´t strain his legs anymore_ and even if he had protested that he _was perfectly able_ to carry his very own bag the other had just grabbed it, slung it over his shoulder and pulled Kagami along until he had given up. The problem was that they were so _close_ he could even smell Aomines sweat and hell he shouldn´t like it as much as he did and he also shouldn´t like how the lights played on Aomines profile, sometimes enlightening his small nose or those dark midnight blue eyes which often twinkled in mischief but also seem to blank out with dead emptiness but to Kagamis relief (and yes, he could say relief) it got really rare in the last time. In the last months in which he had played against Aomine he had grown fond of the other ace. Sure, they fought a lot-like a real lot-but they also got along in a strange way. They shared the same interests (except for Aomines obsession with gravure magazines and his beloved Mai-chan, something Kagami couldn´t really understand) and they both loved to eat even if Kagami beat him there and he was really proud on that. Maybe too proud.

"Oi Kagami, we´re there!" Aomines deep voice interrupted his musings and a bit confused he looked up, blinking as he noticed that they indeed had reached his apartment. Huh, he hadn´t noticed at all.

"Oh, yeah…" he mumbled a bit unintelligent and fished for the keys in his pockets. "Uh, thanks for ah walking me, do-"he stuttered as he stared at his hands, watching how he tried to open the door with from adrenaline loss shaking hands. "I´m sleeping over, I didn´t go all the way just to go back again" he heard Aomine drawling from behind him and he would have growled at the boldness of the other if he wasn´t grateful for the fact the he just had spoken out what he had wanted to ask anyway.

"Uhhu", he mumbled and cursed when the key fell out of his hand and landed with a clinking sound on the floor. Before he could bend down and pick it up a hand reached for the silver object, long fingers grabbed the key and elegantly slipped it inside the keyhole. Swallowing Kagami closed his eyes for a moment and bit his lips when Aomines chest brushed against his back, his breath danced against his neck and Kagamis ears tingled when Touous ace whispered in his ear _mhm clumsy Kagami?_ He shivered slightly but chose rather not to answer because he couldn´t trust his voice right now.

They quietly made their way into the living room and Kagami just nodded when Aomine declared that he would take a shower and when he turned around he sighed at the trail of clothes the other had left behind him-the silent demand for Kagami to pick them up and of course give him new ones, preferably his own.

Feeling his legs protest against the idea he let himself fall down on the couch, arms falling beside him as he stretched out his legs, carefully resting them on the table-something he usually wouldn´t do but now he couldn´t care less. Everything seemed to hurt and with a wince he remembered how he nearly doubled his own morning jog today just because he felt like it and then suffered under Rikos excessive training. That woman was a demon and she knew it, smirking like that from the side-line when the whole team was sweating their asses off. And in the last time she seemed to preferably pick him out to double or triple his training, making him run more rounds, shoot more baskets and play more and more. Normally he wouldn´t really complain because he wanted to get better and better but today it had killed him and the one on one with Aomine had pushed him over the edge.

With heavy eyelids he wondered if he should turn on the TV but decided against it when he heard the quiet shower noises from the bathroom filling the air. He sighed and closed his eyes, thoughts slowly drifting away and unfortunately in a direction Kagami didn´t want them to when images of Aomines wet skin appeared in front of his eyes, dark, playful and so very sexy that only the thought of running his hands over that back up to smooth shoulders made him shiver. More than often he had caught himself wondering how it would feel to touch the other and to his utter horror he had found out that he wouldn´t mind it at all-that he would actually like it very much. With a small wince Kagami curled himself into the corner of his couch, stubbornly staring ahead into the other direction of where the bathroom was. He knew he liked both-man and woman and he had his experience with both of them even though it never had reached below the belt but desiring his rival like that was something he needed to grow used to because he didn´t want to destroy what they already had right now-whatever that was. He had lost a good friend once and he didn´t want to destroy a growing friendship which harboured so much potential by infiltrating it with those dumb and annoying feelings. It didn´t matter how Aomine managed to make his skin crawl just with his voice and it also didn´t matter that he had grown used to seeing his face when he came undone under his own hand-or hands, because sometimes it came in handy using the backdoor. It was actually quite pleasurable. After three or four fruitless tries. Moaning at his own stupid thoughts Kagami rose into a sitting position and began massaging his legs to ease the tension. Those feelings just needed to be gone and if he waited long enough they would disappear somehow.

* * *

With a relieved sigh Aomine closed the bathroom door and made his way back to the living room, yawning widely. Baths always made him feel like a new person but they also made him tired like hell-even more than before.

"Shut your trap, you may catch flies" a voice grumbled and he snapped his finger against Kagamis head when he sat beside him.

"Shut _your_ trap, only flies can come out"

"… Wow, that was really lame"

"Tch as if you´re one to talk and give me some of your clothes!" Aomine shot back, feeling slightly naked with only a towel to cover his private parts.

"Get them yourself asshole" came it from the redhead and usually he would have snapped back with a snarky remark but right now he was tired, even exhausted and Kagamis voice sounded so strained and when Aomine glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes he could see the tight expression the other wore. He sighed and got up, kicking his used T-Shirt out of the way as he made his way to Kagamis bedroom and ignored the complain that he could just pick up his clothes.

When the bedroom door fell shut and silence overcame the small room Aomine couldn´t help but swallow thickly and like an instinct his eyes fell on Kagamis bed-tidy with white sheets. Heat rose in his cheeks as he roamed in the others wardrobe searching for clothes when images of Kagami laying on the bed and doing _things_ on that bed appeared in his mind; things to himself when it was dark and when no one was watching. How would he masturbate? Would he only touch his cock or would his hands roam over his body, playing with the sensitive areas to tickle out small gasps of pleasure from that sinful mouth? Aomine didn´t know if Kagami liked guys, even if he sometimes thought that he did, but just considering that _if_ he did… would he use his fingers down there? Sliding them in and out of that place, searching for that little spot that would make him jerk in his hand, maybe even arch off the bed? So his back would bow perfectly under the pleasure.

With burning ears Aomine pulled on a T-Shirt and sleeping pants, chasing those thoughts away because then _he_ would have a problem down there.

When had they started anyway?

* * *

Kagami released a breath and massaged his calves with strong pushes and drew circles on his skin. He didn't stare at Aomines ass which was shown so nicely in that towel and no he also didn´t feel any disappointment when the other didn´t bent down to pick up his clothes, because fuck-that would have been a nice image.

It was really unfortunate that his basketball rival had started to be the star of his wet dreams and his ever denied wanking material. He tried to _not_ think of him, he really did because he felt dirty and every time he looked at his tainted hands he felt like he had tainted Aomine, tainted their relationship because he wanted something from the other sure wasn´t able to give or didn´t want to give. It was frustrating and sometimes really sad he thought and leaned back again, giving his equally strained arms a short rest.

Why Aomine?

Sure he was hot as hell and his basketball was amazing, even more since he seemed to have found his love for that sport again, but his personality sucked ass. Although… embarrassed he thought back to when Aomine carried his bag for him, gave him his shoulder to lean on because his legs didn´t seem to work anymore and the redhead had to admit that maybe the other wasn´t really that bad. That he could actually be really nice.

When Aomine came back he found Kagami on the couch, massaging his legs with strong handgrips.

"Oi, you can take a shower you know?"

"No thanks, I´ll take on tomorrow" Aomine frowned when Kagami didn´t even look up and then crouched in front of him, somehow managing to fit between table and couch.

"Don´t gimme that shit, you stink like a pig."

"Oh shut up asshole" the other barked and gave him a death glare which turned into a small wince when Aomine poked his one calf.

"What the hell idiot?"

"Your leg still hurts?" he asked, inspecting the tanned skin of Kagamis legs as he suppressed the urge to let his hand inspect that skin some more.

"No, it´s fine. Stand up, I´m going to take a shower!"

"I thought you didn´t want to?"

"Well I changed my mind-that´s what people do, right?"

With a firm hand he pushed Kagami back on the couch, rolling his eyes at the other, "Don´t give me that shit, if you´re legs still hurt then say so."

"Fuck you, I said I´m fine so I´m fine." Seirins Ace stubbornly bit out but Aomine didn't pay attention to that as he stalked into the bathroom again.

"Oi Kagami, do you have-" he called as he searched through Kagamis cupboard "ah found it!"

"What are you doing in my bath-"

"Searching for that" Aomine grinned at him and held a small bottle of baby oil in his hand. Kagami gave him a confused look and Aomine wanted to bite his own tongue for thinking the other looked cute like that.

"Give me your legs, I´m going to give you a massage"

… Nothing... then…

"Eeeeh" and Aomine clutched his hands over his ears-too loud, too loud! "No way, I´m letting you near my legs bastard!"

"Oi, is that some reaction you give a guy who just wants to help you?!"

With intense eyes Aomine stared back into red orbs, determined to not back down, because firstly his pride wouldn´t allow that, secondly he actually wanted to help the other guy and thirdly it would give him the perfect opportunity to _touch._ Because Aomine liked to touch-right now he needed to limit it to casual touches but giving the other a massage would open more opportunities than he could have dreamt of. Kagami just needed to give in and-

"…okay, uh thanks."

He blinked. Huh? He… gave in?

A wide grin spread on his face and he could see how Kagamis eyes widened at that and _yes_ it must be a rare sight to see but he couldn´t help it-if he would have tried to swallow it he would have choked on it.

"Good, then I´m going to get a towel and then I´m going to magic away all your pain-just like a miracle!" He laughed at his own joke, maybe a bit too freely to be considered something he would normally do but he didn´t really care right now. It surely was scary how Kagami could raise his spirits like that.

* * *

Kagami was sure that his face was beet red when Aomine left the room again. Now he could add another thing to the list _what I like about Aomine Daiki._ That honest smile did weird things to Kagamis stomach and this childish side of the other boy made him want to give that smile right back. His whole face seemed to itch for one.

"Good, now lay back and rest your legs on my lap." The voice of his rival jerked Kagami out of his thoughts and he sighed, hoping the blush wasn´t that visible anymore and moved until he could lay his legs on the blueheads lap who had taken a seat on the couch again.

"Alright, here we go" cracking his fingers Aomine made his hands slick with the oil and moved to one of Kagamis knees and began to draw small circles on the kneecap to then move slowly to the muscles around it

Kagami gave a small sigh and closed his eyes. Aomines fingers danced over his skin, sometimes light as a feather and sometimes heavy like one of those hot stones. He could feel how his shoulders relaxed; his breathing became slower and deeper as long fingers seem to find every spot that had hurt. The tension seemed to melt off his whole body and his head sagged a bit too one side. A bit more and he might begin to drool.

"It´s good?" Aomines voice sounded strangely raw and deep, as if Kagami had swam too far in the ocean and looked down at the endless darkness and couldn´t decide if he wanted to dive down or swim back. A bit dangerous and very alluring in its own way.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, not really able to say any more. Aomines finger stole away all of his words.

Aomine swallowed thickly as he tried to concentrate on the movements of his fingers, drawing constant circles on the skin as he changed the pressure to tease away the knots of the strained muscles. He had thought about the small pleasure to touch the others skin but he hadn´t thought about how Kagami might _react_ and now he tried to look anywhere but the others face and zone out the small noises and sighs of relief and pleasure the other made. They didn´t help at all.

Out of the corner of his eyes he glanced at the other, risking a small look, and nearly choked on his breath at the unguarded expression. His eyes were closed, small breaths left his slightly open lips and a light redness adorned the highs of Kagamis cheeks. His still sweaty hair clamped on his forehead and Aomine suddenly wanted to brush it to the side to reveal that forehead and burry his nose in Kagamis hair. Oh god… that was digusting! The other was still sweaty and reeked probably like a male locker room if Aomine leaned down but he really, really wanted to do that!

He shuddered at a small sound that left Kagamis mouth and he really wanted to lean down, press his lips against the unprepared ones and swallow the surprised gasp and then maybe slip his tongue inside, taste the insides of the others mouth and… he shook his head. He shouldn´t think about something like that right now, but… he let his hands wander to the backside of Kagamis calf, pulling his leg slightly up to properly reach around… he sometimes had the strange thought that Kagami might feel the same as him because the way the redhead sometimes looked at him-like he was hungry for something, craved something more-resembled the ones Aomine often gave him. And moreover he couldn´t stand that uncertainness which often was in the air because it didn´t suit him-didn´t suit them-and Aomine didn´t want it to continue, so in the end he had to do something anyway-might as well do it now.

He swallowed and looked at Kagami again who still seemed to float in a daze, lost in the touches of Aomines fingers and took a deep breath. Well fuck it, he was Aomine Daiki and if he wanted something he took it and right now and for the last few months he wanted nothing more than that red haired idiot who had showed him so much, introduced him into the fun of basketball again and gave Aomine everything he could have wished for. He sighed, and he turned him into one sappy bastard.

Determined he raised on of Kagamis legs so he was able to slip between them and both of the others legs rested beside his sides. He heard a quiet questioning grumble but chose to ignore it when he leaned down, his heart pounding so hard that he was afraid the other might hear it and the blood was rushing in his ears making him feel strangely nauseous and lightheaded. He held his breath when Kagamis eyelids fluttered and a small part of red blinked up at him, surprised and confused to suddenly see him so close, practically looming over him.

"Ao-"

With a rush of adrenaline Aomine laid his lips on Kagamis, freezing for a second with his heart beating so fast that it nearly burst out of chest and anxiety rushed into his head, cursing himself for doing something stupid-but it felt so right, Kagamis lips were a bit dry from him breathing through the mouth but they felt soft and fitted perfectly against his and Aomines breath hitched when he suddenly felt the pressure being returned.

Softly, a bit unsure as if he needed to try out how to move his lips, but firm and steady it gave Aomine the strength to deepen the kiss, nibbling on the lower lip, pulling it between his teeth just to release it again and lick over it in curiosity of what might wait behind them. He released Kagamis lips for a moment to draw a short breath and then dove in again, capturing that sweet mouth, swallowing the small gasp that left those lips and slipped his tongue into the hot cavern of Kagamis mouth. He moaned quietly when their tongues touched and began a dance that seemed to resemble the one they danced on the court. It was just sweeter, hotter and shot sparks of pleasure down Aomines spine, awaking deep and dark desires inside his chest and lower body which he pressed between Kagamis open legs, moving up the red heads chest and captured his neck with one hand, increasing the pressure of their lips. Kagamis hands wandered over Aomines shoulders to close around the blueheads neck, pulling him down on him and Aomine moaned when his mouth left Kagamis to wander to his chin and down his throat, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses wherever he could touch.

"Aomine…" he heard the redhead whisper and looked up. He swallowed when he met dazed red eyes and a small pleased smile.

A gasp left that mouth when Aomine gently bit down on Kagamis collarbone and his fingers sneaked under the black shirt of the smaller one, caressing the tanned skin as he roamed over the redheads' chest, lightly scratching over one nipple. His hands teased their way to Kagamis back, pulling him upwards against his chest. He could feel Kagamis hands leaving his neck to support himself before they somehow managed to get into a sitting position with Kagamis legs spread around Aomines hips.

They were close, so close and everything felt so warm and dizzy and Aomine buried his face in Kagamis neck when their lower body rubbed against each other with his hardening crotch pressed against Kagamis. A moan left his mouth and he pressed open and wet kiss against the others neck when he felt Kagami slightly moving against his body as he increased the pressure between them. Kagamis breathing was ragged and soft pants left the his mouth and Aomine could feel his sweet puffs against his neck when he again let his hands wander, now downwards feeling the hot skin of Kagamis broad back against his open palms.

"I want to touch you", he whispered hoarsely, all fears and doubts form before had flown out of the window when Kagami hadn´t pushed him away and even reciprocate his advances with fevered touches and soft kisses.

"You are touching me" it came back, raspy and deep and Aomine chuckled, delighted when that sound seemed to send shivers down Kagamis back, "No… I mean here" he pressed his hand against Kagamis crotch and grinned when a guttural moan left the redhead´s mouth and taking that as the permission to quickly open the open the button of his fly and pull down the zipper to slip his hand inside. He could feel Kagamis breathing against his skin, hot and fast and when he let his fingertips dance over the now thinly clothed erection the other whimpered and pressed his face even harder into Aomines neck.

"Let me hear you", he mumbled, slow words against hot skin even if Aomine didn´t feel anything like that. All he wanted to do was to pin the other down and ravish his body, leaving marks and bites all over his skin as a memorial that he finally was _his._ Red strands of hair brushed his skin when Kagami shook his head and Aomine grinned, sneaking his hand inside the smaller males' boxers enclosing the others already half hard cock, squeezing lightly just to give enough pressure to make Kagami release a shuddered moan. It was strange, touching another cock than his own but it wasn´t bad-maybe because it was Kagami.

"My, my, getting so worked up from just a kiss?" he mumbled, his breath danced around Kagami ear shell and he gave it a short small lick with his tongue before Kagamis hands stemmed against his upper arms, pushing him slightly away. Aomine smiled when he saw the angry and reddish aroused face the other gave him.

"You´re not any better!" he complained and the bluehead gave a surprise gasp when Kagamis hand pressed against his own crotch, making his cock twitch at the attention.

"Never said I was" Aomine grinned and pushed his body against Kagamis hand, desperate for more friction. He watched how the blush seemed to intensify at that but a few seconds' later determination showed on the redheads face and Aomine moaned when Kagamis hand slipped inside his pants and boxers in one go-naked skin on his cock. It felt good.

But it wasn´t enough he though as he pulled down Kagamis boxers a bit to free the now hard flesh from the rest of the clothing and the throaty moan that the redhead released made him shudder. He pressed himself harder against the others warm body when Kagami did the same for him, both panting into each other necks until Aomine let go of the hard flesh in his hands, supressing a smile when he heard Kagami whimper at the loss and sneaked around to grab Kagami by his hips and pulled him even closer.

"Do us both…" he whispered, trying to control his voice because he totally didn´t want to lose his cool now. Not when Kagami was panting and quietly moaning into his neck, different forms of his name falling from his lips and he obviously was as desperate as Aomine was.

* * *

Shuddering at Aomines voice Kagami followed his suggestion and a loud gasp fell from both of their lips when suddenly their whole body was touching, hot flesh against hot flesh and everything was dirty and so, so good. Aomines hands on his hips began to move him in a firstly messy rhythm but after a few minutes they moved against each other perfectly while trusting into Kagamis hand. Just when the blueheads´ hands began to wander to his backside and in his jeans, squeezing his ass cheeks and trying to slip a finger between them Kagami pulled them away-he wasn´t ready for going _that_ far and even with this it was enough. Just jerking each other off and messing around he could feel that he wouldn´t last long and from the desperate jerking of Aomines body and how he constantly moved faster and faster, panting into his ear giving small moan which sounded so delicious he knew Aomine was near too.

With a last few thrust he came into his hand, giving a loud moan and felt how Aomine tensed and jerked to finally release hot fluid into Kagamis hand with a deep groan, clutching to Kagamis sides as if he needed to hold on to something-or someone.

They were both breathing heavily and everything in Kagamis body seem to buzz in delight while he felt downright exhausted as the orgasmic high melted away and left his sore muscles behind. He winced when he felt his hand dripping from both of their fluids and before he even thought about it he wiped it off on Aomines (well _his_ ) T-Shirt, earning an annoyed grunt from the other.

"Well… that was amazing" Aomine sighed and Kagami grinned, "Yeah, I can´t believe we just did that and came like teenage boys. How embarrassing."

"Well we _are_ teenage boys, so we´re allowed to…" Kagami snuggled even closer when the tired voice tickled his ears and pulled Aomine deeper into his arms.

"Well I guess so…"

* * *

After that they had moved to Kagamis bed, lying next to each other, kissing and touching but they didn´t move below the belt because they were so fucking tired. Aomine found out that Kagami was ticklish; something he was sure he would know to take advantage of. But not now, not when the redhead was lying so peacefully next to him, breathing the same air and sharing the same warmth under the covers. The room was dark and it was quiet as they talked. Which was something they rarely did and if they ever exchanged any words they would fight until they were so pissed at each other that they couldn´t stand each other's presence anymore-or they played basketball, so long until they were too exhausted to come with any insults at all.

But now Aomine listened to Kagami talking, about his home back in America, how his dad never had been home leaving Kagami to himself or to a nanny he didn´t like at all and how he ran away more often than he could count (at that they had bickered about Kagamis math abilities but soon found back into their conversation) and how he had met Himuro but always felt like he didn´t really belong. Because everyone looked at him in a strange way because his English still sounded strange and foreign and how he felt so alone, especially after he couldn´t see Tatsuya very often , and just wasn´t able to adapt to his surroundings, leaving him a bit empty on the inside.

Aomine had been quiet at that and because he didn´t know what to say he had hugged him, pulled the other against his chest like he wanted to tell him without words that he wasn´t alone anymore, would never be alone again.

After an embarrassing moment of silence he had begun to talk, about Teiko, about Tetsu and about how everything had started to fall apart when people had begun calling him a monster, how he couldn´t receive his shadows´ passes anymore and how he just sank further and deeper into a spiral of self-destruction and the only way out of everything he had known was to totally shut himself away from everything. He told him about how he rejected Tetsu when he probably had needed him the most and how everything went black and white after that.

"It´s still hard, you know?" he murmured into Kagamis hair, closing his eyes and smiled a bit. "But after I met you everything got better I guess and now…" He pulled the redhead even further against him and ignored the quiet laugh when he closed his legs around the others hips as if he wanted to bury Kagami in his body. "Now that I have you I don´t need anything else…" He glanced down at the boy inside his arms who looked back with wide eyes, a light blush on his face and an honest smile on his lips.

"I do have you, right?" uncertainty rose in him-he hadn´t really thought about what their little act from before had meant to the other but now he couldn´t help but be afraid of a possible rejection. Kagami leaned his fore head against Aomines chest-the bluehead had insisted on a position in which he could hold Kagami in his arms, so now his feet nearly dangled over his bed because two big guys in one small bed wasn't a perfect situation-and released a small breath.

"Yeah… you do, have me I mean-if I have you?" He glanced up and nearly squeaked in surprise (thank god he didn´t, because that would have been embarrassing) when a wide smile appeared on Aomines lips and the other pulled him up into a bruising kiss which then melted into a softer, gentler one with both of them breathing the others mouth, tongues lazily dancing around each other, teasing each other but not enough to be arousing-Just enough to be comfortable for the knowledge that the other wanted them, accepted them with everything they brought along.

* * *

When Kagami awoke it was still dark in the room and a look at the clock told him it was also far too early to stand up, so he sighed and snuggled deeper into the sheets, pressing his back against the warm body behind him. It was a strange feeling. Happiness. It didn´t really fit him and Kagami didn´t really know how to express it, because it was so different from all the other versions of happiness he had felt before. This one was so calm and deep, but also strangely wild and it confused it somehow. Nonetheless he wouldn´t give it away.

With a sigh he glanced around in his room and even if he only could see dark silhouettes and shadows he could make out how all of their clothes laid clattered around on the floor because they had decided to sleep just in their underwear, craving to feel the others skin. He smiled. Usually he didn´t like letting his clothes lay around like that but now… it gave his room a warm touch. He remembered the trail of clothing Aomine had left on his way to the bathroom and chuckled quietly. It was nice, like finally there was someone living in this apartment and Kagami found he was fond of the idea to get used to that. He wanted Aomine around. Even more than before, he didn´t want to be lonely anymore.

Snuggling back into the others warmth he closed his eyes again as he listened to Aomines heartbeat and felt the others arm tighten around his waist. It felt good, being held like that, he felt secure and safe and slowly falling asleep to that feeling he thought that maybe he didn´t need to be alone anymore.

* * *

Aomine awoke to the smell of food and warm sunshine which tickled his eyes. He yawned as he sat up, ruffling his hair as he looked around, sleepiness still in his eyes. Kagamis room, Kagamis smell, Kagamis bed… he looked down at him but to his disappointment he still wore his underwear, so no Kagamis virginity.

He stretched his back and sighed as the muscles cracked into place and he didn´t feel that mushy anymore. Swinging his legs out the bed he made his way to the kitchen, following the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. He stopped at the door, smiling at the image in front of him. Kagami had obviously put on some sleeping pants, but (thank god) no shirt and was now wearing a pretty plain apron but somehow he managed to make it look so sexy that Aomine wanted to sneak up behind him, kiss down his back and bent him over the kitchen counter. And if the scene wasn´t as domestic as sexy he maybe would have done it but somehow those butterflies inside his guts didn´t come from sexual desire but pure and plain happiness in which he wanted to drown himself. He knew he needed to be grateful to the other who had brought him the fun in basketball back but _now_ he had brought Aomine something else, something he had never actually thought he would need but that made him feel so full right now he didn´t know how he ever managed to live without it.

He made Aomine feel so impossible human that the voice calling him a monster grew so quiet he couldn´t hear them anymore and every time he tried to listen to them in a moment of weakness and self-destruction there was Kagami flipping his head telling him to leave it behind. To let the past be because it wasn´t important anymore and now that he had the redhead standing there in his kitchen, cooking breakfast for him in an apron that shouldn´t look so good on him he honestly believed that, because now the future hold so much more for him.

"Yo Kagami" he grinned and chased all those embarrassing cute and sweet thoughts away-fuck, they gave him cavities if he didn´t stop and he didn´t even need to gorge down as many sweets as that purple giant did.

With a few steps he was behind the redhead who had turned his head as he heard his name and muttered something like "put your damn clothes on bastard" and focused on the pan in front of him (and Aomine couldn´t allow that; no one ignored him like that and got away with it) so he put his arms around the slightly smaller male and laid his chin on Kagamis shoulder, taking a look at the food that fried in the pan. Delicious.

"What is it idiot? I´m finished in a few minutes so be a good boy and wait" he heard Kagami grumble and grinned when even his chest vibrated from the deep tone. "Nah, don´t wanna-this is nice"

"If you hang on me like that I´m going to burn the bacon and you wouldn´t want that" even if Kagami complained like that Aomine could see the slight satisfied smile on his lips and it was so infectious that he could feel his own lips twitch.

"Mhm, am I that distracting?" he grinned and Kagami snorted at that, shaking his head, "do whatever you want asshole"

Ignoring the insult (it clearly had lacked bite and he didn´t want to ruin his chance to feel Kagami body, especially the others ass against him) he remained silent, watching Kagami cook for a few minutes before he again raised his voice, asking the question which tormented him ever since he had woken up.

"Did you mean it?" he quietly asked, glancing at Kagamis face, "yesterday? That you´re mine?"

His heart gave a throb when a small blush appeared on the smaller ones cheeks and it nearly jumped out of his chest when the other gave a nod.

"Yeah of course… and you?"

He grinned "sure, that means the next time I can take your ass right?" and gave Kagamis bottom a pinch.

"Go die Ahomine!" Kagami shouted and Aomine laughed when the other chased him out of the kitchen, threating him with a fork in his hand.

Who could be a monster with feelings cheesy as those?

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment if you did or if you have critic or anything like that, I really want to hear your thoughts about it, cause it´s the first time for me writing something like that (honestly I didn´t know that it´s so hard to describe a kiss xD)

Thanks in advance!


End file.
